Spike Brothers
The Spike Brothers (スパイクブラザーズ Supaiku Burazāzū) are a clan from the Dark Zone nation that are themed around American football teams. They focus on returning units to the deck and calling other units from the deck to replace them, especially during the battle phase, gaining an advantage with high-powered attacks. Kyou Yahagi uses this clan in the anime while Katsumi Morikawa uses it in the manga. Backgrounds What is Spike Brothers? It is a powerful team of the excessively vehement "Gallows Ball", which all types of violence, be it by weapon or by magic, are accepted. With the team's headquarter located in the nation of darkness, "Dark Zone", many elite players of a variety of races are invited from different nations to join the team. The players focus on their own "training", including development of new weapons, surgeries of modification, and synthesis of medicine that boosts physical functions. The bodies and technologies refined for only victory give the team prominent battle strength, said to surpass that of a nation's army. Sets containing Spike Brothers cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (15 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (14 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (14 Cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E (14 cards) *G Technical Booster 1: The RECKLESS RAMPAGE (25 cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (1 card) *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (11 cards) Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) Races Shared races *Demon *Elf *Ghost *Giant *Goblin *Golem *High Beast *Human *Ogre *Succubus *Vampire *Warbeast *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Dudleys List of Spike Brothers cards Grade 0 *Baby Face Izaac (Human) *Cheer Girl, Adalaide (Heal) (Goblin) *Cheer Girl, Pauline (Draw) (Ogre) *Cheer Girl, Tiara (Heal) (Workeroid) *Cheerful Lynx (Draw) (Warbeast) *Cyclone Johnny (Demon) *Devil Watch (Stand) (Demon) *Kungfu Kicker (Stand) (Warbeast) *Liar Lip (Critical) (Succubus) *Mecha Advisor (Draw) (Workeroid] *Mecha Analyzer (Workeroid) *Mecha Trainer (Workeroid) *Magical Manager (Heal) (Elf) *Psychic Mel (Human) *Redshoe, Milly (Succubus) *Reign of Terror, Thermidor (Demon) *Silence Joker (Critical) (Ghost) *Smart Leader, Dark Bringer (Demon) *Sonic Breaker (Critical) (Ogre) Grade 1 *Acrobat Verdi (Ogre) *Baron Amadeus (Ogre) *Cheer Girl, Carol (Ogre) *Cheer Girl, Elza (Vampire) *Cheer Girl, Lucy (Elf) *Cheer Girl, Marilyn (Succubus) *Commander, Garry Gannon (Ogre) *Cyclone Blitz (Ogre) *Death Flag Dragger (Demon) *Dudley Daisy (Succubus) *Dudley Dan (Ogre) *Dudley Phantom (Ghost) *Frog Raider (Ogre) *Gyro Slinger (Ogre) *Kissmark, Alma (Vampire) *Machine Gun Gloria (Succubus) *Medical Manager (Goblin) *Moodmaker Nyanrook (High Beast) *Oasis Boy (Workeroid) *Reckless Express (Workeroid) *Spike Brothers Assault Squad (Goblin) *Tyrant Receiver (Demon) *UFO (Unlucky Flying Object) (Goblin) *Untouchable, Milly (Workeroid) *Wild Hitter (Ogre) *Wonder Boy (Goblin) Grade 2 *Axe Diver (Ogre) *Blow Kiss Olivia (Succubus) *Charging Bill Collector (Ogre) *Cobalt Impulse (Warbeast) *Devil Summoner (Demon) *Dudley Douglass (Ogre) *Dudley Mason (Giant) *Dudley Monty (Workeroid) *Field Driller (Ogre) *Fierce Leader, Zachary (Ogre) *Frozen Ogle (Ogre) *Go for Broke (Warbeast) *Great Man, Ramp Receiver (Demon) *Heave Wheeze (Workeroid) *Highspeed, Brakki (Warbeast) *Jumbo the Stungun (Warbeast) *Panzer Gale (Ogre) *Prized, Mirage Panther (Warbeast) *Silver Blaze (Demon) *Spike Bouncer (Ogre) *Treasured, Black Panther (Warbeast) *Wink-killer Misery (Succubus) Grade 3 *Anti-battleroid Gunner (Ogre) *Bad End Dragger (Demon) *Bloody Ogle (Ogre) *Bulldozer Dobe (Giant) *Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor (Workeroid) *Demonic Lord, Dudley Lucifer (Ogre) *Dudley Jessica (Elf) *Dudley Moses (Workeroid) *Emerald Blaze (Demon) *Exceptional Expertise, Rising Nova (Ogre) *General Seifried (Demon) *Grateful Catapult (Ogre) *Hive Maker (Demon) *Jelly Beans (Demon) *Juggernaut Maximum (Giant) *Rabbit House (Golem) *Sky Diver (Workeroid) *Unite Attacker (Ogre) Grade 4 *Divine Hand, Good End Dragger (Demon) *Godly-speed, Flash Bruce (Elf) *Great Villain, Dirty Picaro (Battleroid) *Great Villainess, Dhampir Lily (Vampire) *Great Warrior, Dudley Geronimo (Ogre) *Shootdown King, Miracle Ace (Demon) Category:Spike Brothers